


Detention

by Tayathestrange



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Merthur - Freeform, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, bottom!Arthur, gagging, post puberty, student!arthur, teacher!merlin, top!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayathestrange/pseuds/Tayathestrange
Summary: Punishments had never been Merlin's preferred method to motivate his students. But Arthur Pendragon was a hard case. A VERY HARD case.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This tries to be nothing but unashamed porn for all the bottom!Arthur lovers out there. And it was inspired by this lovely, brilliant piece of artwork by [whimsycatcher](http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/165281909403) .  
> I'm unsually not such a big bottom!Arthur fan. I'm more a bottom!Merlin kinda gal, but this just hit a note in me that wouldn't stop singing.
> 
> A big Thank You to the [Finish That Fic Merlin Fest](https://ftf-merlin.livejournal.com/). This gave me the determination to actually finish this piece.  
> And most thanks to my trusty beta [snickersnack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/profile) who's always so kind to correct my mistakes.
> 
> Just to warn you again: Arthur is underage in this one. He is seventeen. Whatever Merlin does to him, no matter how much Arthur might enjoy it, is higly illegal and against every moral. I still tagged it as dub-con instead of rape since, yeah, it is pretty obvious that Arthur's likes it and as long as we are in the world of fiction it's ok.
> 
> Now go on and have fun!

Merlin had never been a strict teacher. Being lenient and understanding towards troubles and worries was usually the most effective way to deal with students. At least until he transferred to Avalon Academy, replacing his former mentor Gaius Kingston to teach English literature and philosophy. 

He met Arthur Pendragon for the first time in his ten o'clock class. 

Merlin had heard rumors about the Head Teacher‘s offspring even before considering this position. The Golden Boy of Avalon Academy had a far reaching reputation as number one in every subject and an almost unbeatable competitor in Taekwondo as well as the captain of the most successful footie team in the school‘s long history. Of course Merlin had checked the student files and Arthur‘s grades and accomplishments had been hard to ignore. 

On that particular morning he had been forced to admit that Arthur himself was also hard to ignore. All that physical training he must be going through was definitely showing under the dark red school jumper. Merlin had never seen a seventeen year old with such well defined muscles. The mental image of how his body must look freed from all that restricting fabric, the skin on his torso and legs probably as sunkissed as his face, went straight to Merlin‘s cock. 

Wednesday mornings and Friday afternoons became a torture. Merlin had always enjoyed teaching. Showing his young students the joys of Shakespeare, Woolf, Dickens and even an occasional Tolkien. But his lessons with Arthur were a chore. A real test on his dicipline and steadfastness. Focusing on the materials and his actual class-schedule turned into an unknown effort when all his eyes wanted to do was to latch onto the boy‘s face, to sink into the sky-blue of his eyes and fantasise about what those pouty red lips could do other than recite MacBeth as if the lines had been written only for them. 

It came as a little surprise when Merlin noticed that his struggles seemed to be mutual. Not for the first time a student fell for him. Usually he attracted the girls, having them blushing, giggling, eyeing him up in the hallway. Occasionally he also caught some of the boys staring. But they looked rather confused as if they weren‘t able to categorise their feelings in the hormone storm that was a teenage body. 

There was no confusion in Arthur and also no subtlety. Usually his students would catch themselves before their behaviour became too obvious, not wanting him to actually notice, not wanting to be teased by others. Arthur either didn‘t seem to mind if he was caught or he didn‘t even notice what he was doing. 

After a few weeks Merlin had his bets on the latter. The way the boy openly looked after him whenever they met in the corridors, his eyes hanging on to Merlin like he was bound by a spell, couldn‘t be described as a glance anymore. Whenever he felt like somebody was watching him he knew if he turned around Arthur would be somewhere in the background, his gaze still lingering at the height of Merlin's arse. 

But nothing compared to Arthur‘s behaviour when they were stuck in class for ninty minutes. 

As if falling into a sort of trance Arthur‘s gaze lingered on Merlin‘s every move. He could swear everytime he was devesting himself of a piece of clothing, maybe his jacket or vest or even just the roll of his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, the boy‘s breath hitched in his throat. Arthur‘s cheeks always carried a light blush around Merlin but when he called him up to answer a question the blood shot to his face painting it the prettiest shade of pink. 

It only got worse when Arthur had to come to the front to write on the chalkboard. Merlin could see his hands tremble, almost dropping the chalk while sweat started to run down his neck. The heat radiating off Arthur‘s body drew Merlin in. He wanted to touch those muscles, feel them flush against his own but all he ever did was observe like a good teacher. 

Sadly Arthur‘s grades seemed to suffer from his attraction. While his homework assignments showed the top most quality, his work in class was mostly average and sometimes even below that. He was distracted, as if his mind was always soaring beyond the clouds when Merlin gave a lecture or asked him a question. 

Today was no different, though Merlin had had his hopes up at the beginning of the afternoon lesson. The class was comparing their answers on the homework assignment concerning the relationship of Viktor Frankenstein to his devoted friend Henry Clerval and Arthur was actually immersed in the arising discussion, sucessfully shutting down every opposition to his very well phrased argument. 

The high didn‘t last long though and Merlin probably had to thank himself for that. The moment he directed his words to Arthur and praised him for his outstanding performance on this particular assignment Arthur seemed to remember his teacher being present and lost every train of thought. After a stammered "Thank you, Professor" he shut down completely and Merlin had to very awkwardly move on to the next topic.

Since it was the last class of the week and student-motivation-decrease-rate naturally rises in relation to weekend-approaching-increase-rate Merlin usually gave his students a treat to sit back and relax. They would read from some of his favourite pieces. Sometimes with divided roles, sometimes each student assigned their own passage. There was no test in this, no grade. He just wanted the students to feel the words, to experience literature with happiness and ease. 

It felt like a MacBeth afternoon and he started out with a longer monologue to get everyone into the mood before calling up the next reader. It was easy to dive into the lines he had read so many times before. Each word took a comforting roll over his tongue before it trickled out from his lips to become part of his students‘ imagination. 

While turning a page Merlin let his eyes scan the room. At first he didn‘t notice anything out of the ordinary. Most students had succumbed to a light doze by this point, others were doodling on their notes. He was about to carry on when his gaze fell on Arthur. At first it seemed the boy had just sat back to relax but then Merlin noticed the slackness of his features. Arthur‘s eyelids were drooping, half covering those intense blue orbs that were still set on him but somehow not seeing. His mouth hung slightly open framed by lips even redder than before, pumped full of blood just as his cheeks. Arthur appeared to be immersed in a perfect trance again, oblivious to his surroundings and the reality of the classroom. 

Merlin kept on reading while he tried to figure out what exactly was going on but another glance between two sentences sufficed to reveal the mystery. He almost keeled over.

Arthur‘s hand was down his trousers. For a moment Merlin thought he was hallucinating, but there was no denying it; button and fly open, Arthur‘s right hand was rubbing over his tight red pants, working a still covered yet very noticable errection between his fingers. Merlin‘s mouth watered but other than Arthur, who seemed to have lost all sense of reality, he was still aware of the company. His eyes darted around to see if any of Arthur‘s fellow classmates had realised what was going on in their midst. Luckily the Friday-afternoon-hole made them not very observant.

Rightening himself Merlin cleared his throat, ripping at least a few of his charges from their daydreams. There was nothing more he wanted to do than dismiss the class and get his hands on Arthur's dick but they had still ten minutes to go and if he waited any longer the boy would probably start moaning and alert the whole class to his state. Naturally he couldn‘t let that happen.

Lowering the book he took a few of his students in before addressing the class.

"So much for Lady MacBeth. Who wants to go on and read the Servant‘s part now?"

A few reluctant hands went up but Merlin had already found his target. 

"How about you, Mr. Pendragon?"

If Merlin expected for Arthur to jump at the mention of his name he was disappointed. The boy was too far gone, trapped in whatever fantasy led him to rub his dick in the middle of class. No simple call would drag him back to reality.

Two steps forward brought Merlin in front of Arthur's desk. To his classmates it must have seemed like Arthur had merely fallen asleep and he wanted to keep them ignorant. 

"Mr. Pendragon", he spoke loud and clear, letting his voice drop just a little lower than usual. On the last syllable his book met the table 'causing the metal structure to vibrate severely. 

Arthur's eyelids shot up, blown pupils filled with alarm, staring right at him. Though he couldn't see it Merlin assumed the boy's hand had stopped its excrutiating movements below. With Arthur's attention on him, he continued.

"Mr. Pendragon, how nice of you to join us again. Did you have a pleasant nap?" he quiered. 

He could almost see Arthur's brain struggling to get back on track. Cogs kicking into gear first slowly then fast and faster until his mind regained full conciousness.

"I... I'm sorry, Professor Emrys", he stuttered deliciously flustered. "I just zoned out. It won't happen again."

The boy straightened in his seat, putting both hands on the table. Only for a heartbeat Merlin's eyes fell on the right one. It was noticably reddened. Then he turned back to his desk.

"I do hope so. But just to make sure you will stay after class to think about your failings in this course."

One of Arthur's friends murmured "That's rough, man", but Merlin didn't try to spot him. Whoever wanted to sympathize with Arthur had no idea how rough it could get. 

\---

Listening to the scrape of chalk on slate was strangely calming, Merlin thought. For the last fifteen minutes it had been the only sound filling his ears besides an occasional cough which sounded almost like somebody desperately trying to cover an uncontrolled moan.

Arthur's punishment was simple and classic. Merlin hadn't discussed it and he didn't beat around the bush.

"You'll write the sentence 'I will not masturbate in class.' until the board is full", he had ordered, putting a fresh piece of chalk in Arthur's slightly trembling hand. 

The boy had been beet red and unable to hide the buldge in his nicely pressed uniform trousers. Keeping any comments to himself Merlin went back to work, leaving Arthur to his own devices. 

The scraping had started reluctantly. Minute after minute a small pleasing rhythm, the same words over and over again until Merlin knew the exact melody of Arthur writing 'masturbate'. While marking tests and quizzes he let himself be lulled into a state of true relaxation until suddenly the rhythm changed. The scratching became faster, hurried and urgent. It ripped Merlin from his little paradise. He would have to reprimad the boy for becoming sloppy just to get out of his punishment faster. Arthur would be forced to erase the whole board and start over. The moment he finished the thought the sounds stopped and he heard his student take a step back. 

Putting his best frown on, the words already forming in his mouth, Merlin turned around and froze. From the middle of the board five new words glared at him written in big blunt letters. Arthur had taken the liberty to give his designated sentence a small twist.

>>I will not masturbate in class...if Prof. Emrys will FUCK ME!!!<<

By using capital letters it seemed Arthur wanted to ensure that Merlin understood the urgency of his demand. The hottest invitation he had ever gotten and it came from a bloody teenager.

The air surrounding them thickened considarably, making it hard to breath. Merlin's own erection which had been fairly managable up to this point became rock hard in a matter of seconds. His bloodflow was directed to his lower body by the force of pure horniness leaving almost nothing to his brain. The remaining amount allowed him one thought and one thought only: It was time to teach Arthur Pendragon a lesson.

Of course he would only act in his student's interest. The boy was failing his class and a good teacher couldn't let that happen. Schooling his face from slight outrage into a controlled mask he brought his gaze to Arthur who was still so red and aroused and commanded:

"Trousers down. Hands behind your head."

Arthur's features filled with confusion. Eyebrows knitted tightly together his lips formed the word 'what' without any sound moving passed them. Merlin got up and grabbed the oversized wooden ruler. Swatting it into his right palm he repeated himself, his voice dropping just a little lower.

"I said: trousers down and hands behind your head. Now."

The moment his brain made sense of the words the boy's pupils dilated. He appeared insecure, unsure of the command's legitimacy. But Merlin's eyes didn't waver, the ruler hitting his palm just a little sharper. He could see those blue eyes flicker at the motion, catching up with Merlin's intentions at last. Arthur's hands fumbled nervously when he rushed to open his fly and push his trousers down. The waist band caught briefly on his tented pants making him gasp agonisingly. Merlin bit his lower lip in sympathy. When the grey fabric slipped past Arthur's buttocks he hesitated again. 

"Briefs too", Merlin ordered, distracted by the buldge showing through the tight fabric. 

The shaking of Arthur's hands became even more violent but Merlin could tell it was not motivated by fear. As soon as Arthur had dragged the elastic band under his impressive bum, his erection springing free from the confines, Merlin put a hand on his upper back to guide him forward until Arthur's forhead touched the chalkboard. It took him a moment to remember the second part of the command but then he lifted his arms to knit his fingers together and rest them on the back of his head. 

A smile tugged on Merlin's lips upon seeing this freely given gesture of submission, fond warmth gathering in his chest. The sudden urge to turn the punishment into a reward made his heart beat almost painfully hard and the two firm rounds of the boy's arse didn't help his resolve either. There they were, perfectly shaped through many hours of training, taunting him. Everything in Merlin screamed to sink to his knees, pry the flesh apart and eat out this beautiful virgin arse.

Arthur made a small guttural sound, tortured and impatient, dragging Merlin's eyes from the promising backside. He cleared his throat.

"You will be punished for insolence and disrespect towards your Professor. Do you understand?"

There was a short pause, silence pushing the tension even further, while Arthur seemd to have a hard time processing the question. A quivering 'yes' left his mouth. Merlin nodded to himself, barely containing his excitement when he finally raised the ruler to begin. But before the first hit could make those golden cheeks jiggle the boy spoke again.

"How many?" he stammered.

Merlin's brows furrowed in confusion.

"How many 'what', Mr. Pendragon?"

Arthur took a deep breath.

"How many strikes will I get?"

Merlin couldn't tell for sure if the tremble in Arthur's voice was still fuelled by anticipation or if he could detect a trace of uneasiness. Nevertheless, it made him smirk.

"As many as it takes to let the lesson sink in", he stated almost smugly and brought the ruler down for a glorious smack. 

The sound rang loud and clear through the silent room. Merlin could feel goosebumps spreading over his skin followed by shivers of hightened excitement. Licking his lips he inspected the first red streak on Arthur's pale flesh. It was a goergous mark, splitting the round globes into perfect halves. The picture was a work of art and if they hadn't been in the middle of a deciplinary action Merlin would've sunken to the floor to marvel at the sight. But sadly he had to carry on.

Each following stroke forced Arthur's limbs to tremble, his breath to stutter, his control to waver. While the scarlet markings covered more and more ground the noises falling from his mouth turned from suppressed whines to deep groans, greedy for another hit. 

Merlin could see Arthur's backside tensing up to the rhythm of his strokes. The sight sent a wave of heat through his body. He imagined what the spanking was doing to the boy's insides. How the clenching and unclenching, tension and relaxation, was massaging this sweet spot Arthur probably didn't even know existed. 

It was then, when Merlin's own concentration was interrupted by that particular train of thought, that his rhythm faltered and the next strike met Arthur's glowing arse just a second too late and a bit too hard. The sound emanating from the boy's mouth was the most delicious music to Merlin's ears. A high moan tumbled from those plush lips, surprising them both. 

Merlin stopped, one of his hands rushing to his groin to adjust himself, his trousers suddenly uncomfortably tight. The gesture brought his thoughts back to his student's tortured cock which jutted stiff and swollen from between those muscled thighs.

"Oh no", Merlin murmured. "Who would've thought a simple punishment would 'cause such a strong reaction?"

Embarrassment flooded Arthur's face. Closing his eyes he turned his head away to hide it and Merlin's heart skipped a beat upon witnessing the incredible innocent act. With an idulgent smile playing on his lips he carded his finger's through Arthur's blond strands to soothe him.

"It's alright. I'm to blame for this. You're still so young and it's hard to control your body sometimes."

"Please."

The whisper was rough, rolling heavily from Arthur's tongue after having been ripped from a swollen throat. It was almost endearing.

"Do you want me to take care of that, Mr. Pendragon?"

The approving nod was almost imperceptible but there. Merlin felt more hot blood rush through his lower body. The loss to his brain left him dizzy. He hadn't felt that way since his wilder university days.

"Good. But for this part we should quiten that mouth of yours. Just in case", he decided and held up the uniform tie only nodding once. As an answer the boy's lips parted, taking the silken fabric between his teeth without complaint.

"Good boy", Merlin praised easily after effectively gagging his student. 

The noises he would force from him would not be muted completely, still audible to Merlin's ears, but not catch the attention of anyone still passing through the halls at this late hour. 

Reaching out he touched the wet tip to rub Arthur‘s hot flesh. The boy startled, choking on his spit. His eyes had become wide as a deer's in the headlight and his hair was tousled, just as sweat soaked as his face. For a moment Merlin wished he had some lube to ease the way but the generous amount of precome gathering upon his first ministrations was more than enough to fill his needs. Resting the hand still holding the ruler on the small of Arthur's back the fingers of his left started sliding over the errection to spread the wetness and coax some mewlings out of him. 

Arthur was very responsive. Even with the gag Merlin was able to distinguish in which places he was highly sensitive. Staying mostly in control while Merlin's fingertips massaged the underside of his length, a vilont twitching got hold of his muscles as soon as Merlin's thumb grazed his slit, his nose greedily sucking the air in. Storing this particular information for later Merlin's hand cirled the hard prick in a proper grip and started to move it leisurely to bring the boy's breathing to a normal pace. 

His world shrunk down, becoming just him and Arthur. All he could hear was their combined breathing turning faster and more ragged when his motions sped up. Scanning Arthur's face he could see how mesmerized the boy was by the movement on his engorged flesh. His blue eyes were hooded, sweat pooling in his lashes, but he was still looking down, still following the delicious back and forth. Spit was soaking the lump in his mouth, slipping from the corners and covering his chin. Arthur's hips started to move impatiently to pump his cock even faster into the warm circle of fingers. It wouldn't take much longer now.

Finding a securer stand Merlin took the steadying touch from Arthur's back and stopped the movement of his left hand. The boy gave an impatient whine but was shut up with a well pointed spank to his pinkened bum. Arthur's hips stuttered forward in surprise. A small shout left his throat and became trapped somewhere behind his tie.

The ruler struck down in fast succession, leaving no space to breathe. One streak after another crossed the firm arse anew to gift the skin with a refreshed crimson glow. Arthur lost all control. Moans boardering on pain and pleasure almost pushed the fabric from his mouth while tears left shimmering streaks on his blushing cheeks. Merlin felt the length give an exceptionally violent twitch and with a last sharp strike of wood and a swipe of his thumb over the sensitive slit the boy came undone. A generous amount of come splattered against the chalkboard and dripped to the floor to join his precome in a small puddle. Arthur's limbs spasmed with the overwhelming rush of his orgasm while more tears of relief left his eyes. 

The spectacle faszinated Merlin as much as it worried him. As eager as the boy had seemed about the prospect of being spanked by his teacher he definitely hadn't been prepared for the intensity of the experience. Putting the ruler on the chalkboard's ledge Merlin slid his arm around Arthur's heaving torso and pressed his chest to his back. A hammering heart under his hand he began to calm him with soft words whispered into his reddened ears, Merlin's fingers still moving slowly to milk the softening cock carefully. 

It took a few second until Arthur stabilised. The spams lessened, mewls turning into a confused whimper when, with a shudder of satisfaction, a last splash of come was released to drip lazily onto the floor. With the feeling of Arthur's calming shape in his arms and the smell of sex in the air, Merlin realised how intimate their embrace felt. Under normal circumstances he should've been able to detach himself quickly without regret, just like after every casual fuck. But the scene with this sweet boy, so eager, so untried, had turned itsself into something more than casual. His body reacted almost naturally. Nosing along Arthur's collar, smelling the intense odour of a seventeen year old in heat, he felt the desire to lick it off his skin; to kiss and suck and devour.

Merlin's eyes snapped open. Arthur was still pressed against him, quiet now but for his laboured breathing. He shook his head, in hopes of ending this vivid daydream and released the boy's body. Clearing his throat Merlin slipped a handkerchief from his pocket. The blue chequered fabric was still folded, his initials embroidered in one corner. It belonged to a set his mother had gifted him a few years ago.

Unfolding it Merlin stepped next to his student. Arthur's eyes were closed. His usually golden fringe was almost completely covered in chalk now and his reddened face just as awfully smudged by the white dust. He looked even younger like this. Endearing.

"Come here", Merlin cooed.

Arthur's reaction was hesitant but finally he turned his head towards his teacher, his eyes wet and blank. He took Arthur's chin into a firm but careful grip and began to wipe tears and chalk away in a soberly manner. The automated movements calmed his own racing mind. Concentrating to erase the evidence of the act Merlin's head was able to cool down and level with reality. Only when he reached the red smudge of Arthur's mouth, still forced open by the ruined tie, did his heart jump with the intense desire to taste those lips, to stick his tongue down Arthur's throat and take everything he had to offer. Thankfully his mind was in control once again, his common sense keeping him from further acts of madness.

With caring hands he removed the gag from Arthur's mouth, his thumb rubbing soothingly over the stretched corners. Arthur closed his jaw gingerly, moving it from left to right to loosen it. No words left him, though. He just stared at Merlin with growing awareness. Ignoring the look which seemed to become more piercing by the second, Merlin cleaned the saliva from Arthur's chin and parts of his neck before stuffing the handkerchief into his backpocket.

Arthur's fingers were still knitted tightly on the back of his head. Their skin had gone white with bloodloss, Arthur's arms trembling from exhaustion. In trained touches Merlin carressed the stiff limbs until they were loose enough to untangle themselves and be guided back down. He could feel the small spasms of stressed muscles under the school jumper. When he started to massage along the strained shoulders and upper arms Arthur closed his eyes once more, groaning in relief. Merlin kept to his task, kept his thoughts to himself and let him enjoy this bit of aftercare he could give under the circumstances. 

As soon as he felt any strain and stiffness leave the exhausted body for good he grabbed his handkerchief anew and put it into one of the boy‘s dangling hands. Arthur looked up.

"I'm convinced you're able to take care of the rest, Mr. Pendragon. Don't forget the board and floor. You may erase your writing as well."

Merlin spoke calmly; collected and detached. He could guess the confusion from Arthur's wide eyed stare but this had already gone too far. Turning away from the "crime scene" Merlin sat down at his desk to focus on the unfinished paperwork.

For several seconds only the ticking of the clock assaulted the silence until he finally heard an incredulous huff. While pretending to mark papers he observed Arthur from the corner of his eye. How he cleaned his now boyishly small prick with delicate swipes and tugged his pants back up, rightening his hair and clothes with an air of frustration before he proceeded to use the handkerchief to wipe the splatter of come from the board and soak-up the puddle from the floor. Having the decency to not hand the now disgusting rag back to Merlin but instead throwing it into a bin Arthur moved on to grab a sponge and wipe his smeared lines from the black surface. 

Merlin was just contemplating if he should fish his handkerchief out of the rubbish - it was a present of his mother after all - when his thoughts got interrupted.

"Professor Emrys?"

He lifted his eyes to glance at the boy a few feet in front of him. Arthur's face was still pink, his hair slightly mushed and full of chalk but his expression screamed of determination.

"I am done", he stated, his voice much steadier now. 

Merlin's eyes wandered to the chalkboard. The puddle was gone from the floor, only a wet patch remaining. The same went for the milky splatter on the board itsself as well as Arthur's writing. But not all of it had been erased. There was still one lonely line.

>>I will not masturbate in class... if Prof. Emrys will FUCK ME!!!<<

Trying his best to ignore the hard-on straining in his pants Merlin produced his most convincing pokerface.

"As I can see cleaning is not your strong suit, Mr. Pendragon. Just like this class of mine."

"What if I improve myself?"

Merlin's gaze shot back to Arthur. The question seemed to harbour a bottomless pit of opportunities and possibilities, all of them reflected back at him by Arthur's curious expression.

"Please, elaborate on that."

Those pouty lips pressed together for a moment before Arthur licked them nervously. His hands curled into fists.

"If I improve my performance in class and my grades", he hesitated, anxiety creeping into his features, "will there be a reward?"

If Merlin said he wasn't surprised by the boldness of Arthur's question and what it implied he would've lied. Dirty graffiti could simply be an act of pure rebellion but the sincerity of Arthur's indirect plea, asking greedily for more, was undeniable.

For a heartbeat he allowed a smile to ghost over his lips before regaining his professionalism.

"Two weeks", he said, leaning back in his chair to cross his legs. "We'll meet after class in two weeks for an evaluation. If your performance improves noticably until then I'll consider the possibility of a reward."

He paused to study Arthur's face. The boy appeared to have stopped breathing.

"Does that agree with you, Mr. Pendragon?"

Arthur nodded slowly. His gaze was intense, unblinking, his imagination probably running ahead of him.

"It does, Professor."

\---

For the remaining year Arthur Pendragon became a student of excellence. Always on time, always prepared, always focused. He was a delight to have in class except at times when he didn't want to be. Because if Arthur learned one thing in his extracurricular activities it was that sometimes he preferred a proper punishment to a well deserved reward.


End file.
